


Romance Pick

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bands, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Cousins, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama, Duelling, Food, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Language, Music, Musicians, Rare Pairings, Rock and Roll, Role Reversal, Romance, Shipping, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kirishima Roa is sure his cousin’s “hunger form” will win her the Duel with Sogetsu Gakuto. Why? Because he’s witnessed how forceful that part of her can be.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Romance Pick

Romance Pick

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Developing Roa x Getta.

Summary:

Kirishima Roa is sure his cousin’s “hunger form” will win her the Duel with Sogetsu Gakuto. Why? Because he’s witnessed how forceful that part of her can be.

* * *

The shock in the Student Council President’s eyes is delicious. Roa is eating it up, unlike Romin, who the band had been starving to spark a refrain of this exact circumstance.

Her chords reverb. While consumed by hunger, Romin’s duelling hits the overdrive button.

Gakuto was all washed up.

There’d be no muting the guitarist’s menacing melody. When Roa was training her to be a better Duelist, he attended a sneak peek for the harsh performance.

It was the one time the naughty prince’s calm condescension or outright abuse failed him.

Extortion? Useless with red-hot rebellion thumping him around!

Ushiro and Getta had to physically restrain Romin in case the force she placed on the window broke it and Roa went bye bye bye off the balcony.

Her hunger-induced strength laid Ushiro out on the couch, and shoved Getta into Roa.

“KISS!” she thundered at them, not exalting, in this instance, the rock gods.

“Hungry Romin is scarier than any ghost!” Ushiro quivered.

As Gakuto’s Yameruler/Nandes contingent was smashed, Roa glanced at Getta.

Romin never shipped her cousin and their percussionist (openly) when she had plenty to eat, so she must be a closet shipper.

Getta glanced back. RoaRomin’s drummer knew their lead singer could be a jerk. Hell, he helped him be that jerk!

Taira Getta wasn’t hoping for much. Only recognition Taira Getta’s importance surged above and beyond his music and provision of muscle.

Now Roa-sama had to get Getta-chan more snacks and free lunches after they finished upstaging Yuga, Gakuto, and _the other one_!

Being vocalist was a demanding gig.

Roa _did not_ like his cousin having something on him! Even if band practice with Getta-chan entertained him more than it would average band members! Even if Romin had no memory of the bad romance she started, after food reached her stomach!


End file.
